12 April 1979
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1979-04-12 ;Comments *Peel had been out the previous evening in London to see Bim Sherman, Prince Far I and Prince Hammer - "thoroughly enjoyed myself. Very, very good evening it was." He'd also had a chat afterwards with the Members. *Peel has begun to receive mail addressed to "Johnny Plee". He attributes this to Kid Jerkin who has taken to calling him "music-loving Johnny Plee". JP: "It seems to be catching on, I've had about five or six letters in the past couple of days addressed to Johnny Plee. Not entirely sure that I'm happy with it, sounds like some ghastly kind of Belgian disco DJ." *John enthuses about the new session (their third) that Siouxsie & The Banshees recorded for the programme on April 9th. "I heard the tapes yesterday and they really are incredibly good... a devastatingly good session." It is to be broadcast the following Monday, 16 April 1979. *The Ruts single is "still the best single of the year so far." *Announced at the start of the programme but not captured on the available recording are records by the Skids and the Nina Hagen Band. Sessions *Joe Jackson. Repeat of only session, recorded 21st February 1979 and first broadcast 26 February 1979. *Monochrome Set #1. Repeat of session recorded 14th February 1979 and first broadcast 22 February 1979. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting :Recording begins at start of show. *Molesters: Disco Love (7") Small Wonder *Members: Offshore Banking Business (12") Virgin *Joe Jackson: Got The Time (Peel session) *Pseudo Existors: Now (7" EP - Stamp Out Normality!) Dead Good (Wrong Speed Moment) *Monochrome Set: Espresso (Peel session) *Public Image Limited: Low Life (LP - Public Image) Virgin *Millie Jackson: Once You've Had It (LP - A Moment's Pleasure) Polydor *Sly & Robbie: Mickey Mouse (LP - Disco Dub) Gorgon (Another Wrong Speed Moment) *Damned: You Know (LP - Music For Pleasure) Stiff *Joe Jackson: Fools In Love (Peel session) *Shapes: Chatterboks (7" EP - Wot's For Lunch Mum?) Sofa (Wrong Track Moment) Wrongly announced as 'College Girls'. *Def Leppard: The Overture (7" - Def Leppard EP) Bludgeon Riffola *Monochrome Set: Noise (Peel session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: The Staircase (Mystery) (7") Polydor *Minny Pops: Footsteps (7") Plurex *Hardware: Walking (7" EP) NARC (Yet another Wrong Speed Moment) *Ruts: In A Rut (7") People Unite *Joe Jackson: I'm The Man (Peel session) *Merger: Biko (12") Emergency *Revenge: We're Not Gonna Take It (7") Loony *Monochrome Set: Love Goes Down The Drain (Peel session) *Plastic Idols: IUD (7") Vision :JP: "Well as one of very few people on earth who's played cricket in Houston, Texas I can tell you that for Houston, Texas that's very good indeed." *Brian Eno and Snatch: RAF (b/w 'King's Lead Hat' 7") Polydor :Recording cuts out. File ;Name *1979-04-12 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB067.mp3 ;Length *1:35:24 ;Other *File created from DB067 of Derby Box, digitised by RF *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment